


Desolation State

by NahmanJayden



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahmanJayden/pseuds/NahmanJayden
Summary: This has been sitting on my Google drive since... March? If you want me to write more for this please let me know! Norman is currently struggling with mental health problems and needs someone to step in.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Desolation State

The whole room was silent apart from the sound of rainfall attacking the window. A couple of glances are taken to the left. There’s a few vials of Triptocaine resting on their side with a presumably unloaded handgun. The only light provided for the hotel room came from the street lamps outside, the darkness swallowing up the interior otherwise. A cold draft is brought in through the slightly wedged open pane, prompting dirty fingernails to dig harshly into pale skin. There’s little red lines of scratches trailing up the unsleeved flesh, small amounts of blood beading from the self-induced wounds. It makes him feel sick to his stomach, his eyes squeezing shut, head slightly tilting away from the window.

It’s a disgusting habit. He’s ashamed of it. Norman Jayden has his own quirks that built up his character but there were some things that he wished would die. He usually kept his self-harm a secret from being discovered, choosing to trap his feelings until they finally became too much for him to remain caged in. It wasn’t like it was something that crossed his mind on the regular — it was usually when everything grew painful to handle, unable to open up to everyone about what was happening inside of his head.

He had no friends. There was no family that kept in contact with him & relationships were something he’s unable to be committed for. Ever since his ex-girlfriend Allison had abused him to the point of inflicting a scar on his face, causing him large amounts of anxiety & having a restraining order placed on her, Norman vowed to never allow himself to be in that position again. Even if it cost him something he craved in this lonely life of his; someone to be there for him.

Tap tap tap.

Tap tap tap.

…..

Thump thump thump.

Thump thump thump.

A couple of tears slid down his cheeks. His fingers squeezed hard at his arms, heart racing at a million beats per second. It felt like he was being choked alive by his own sobs, having to tell himself that he needed to breathe. His brain felt panicked though, sending a load of signals around his body. Vision blurring from the constant wetness that irritated his eyes, Norman hesitated for a moment, finally gazing to his phone. It felt hard to tap at the screen with shaking fingers, but once he had Ethan’s contact pulled up, it took him another minute to finally dial the number & hope for the best. The depressed father would probably believe the agent had no business calling him without it being related to Shaun, but fuck… his brain just didn’t make rational decisions when he felt scared out of his own mind.

This cycle was only going to repeat itself before someone finally puts a stop to it.


End file.
